Velocidade Furiosa
by KittyBlue
Summary: Num mundo de rebeldes, existe quem ainda tente colocar ordem em redor. -yohjixran- HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** velocidade furiosa  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, yaoi, angst, yuri, hentai, lemon, romance, ooc  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pares:** variados! Não vou revelar!  
**Sumário:** num mundo de rebeldes existe quem ainda tente colocar ordem em redor.  
**Avisos: **por ser au, sem dúvida ooc, elevado conteúdo violento e sexual, afinal o rating é NC17.. acho que nada mais!  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de **Email** ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** o titulo pertence ao realizador ou quem quer que tenha criado o filme "velocidade furiosa", eu apenas estou a basear-me no filme! As personagens são dos criadores do anime Weiß Kreuz. Espero que ninguém me venha processar!!

Velocidade Furiosa

by _KittyBlue_

**PRÓLOGO**

O silêncio da noite foi quebrada pelo ruído dos motores dos carros que passaram a correr pela rua. Enquanto algumas pessoas paravam para ver o que se passava e outras apenas continuavam o seu caminho ignorando tudo, existiam ainda outras que pareciam interessados demais..

Um flash de vermelho e logo em seguida um de amarelo fez com que desta vez algumas pessoas parassem e olhassem. Os dois carros pararam mais à frente e fazendo um movimento brusco voltaram a passar para o outro lado.

- Olha, que carro espectacular!! - gritou um rapaz que estava para atravessar a rua. Os dois amigos pararam ao lado dele para olharem para o carro amarelo que tinha parado em frente a uma loja.

O vidro foi descido e uma rapariga sorriu para eles.

- Oi, o carro é teu? - perguntou o rapaz de novo, levando uma mão aos cabelos pretos numa pose de sensual. A rapariga desmanchou-se a rir.

- Sim, queres dar uma volta?

Os três arregalaram os olhos e passaram os olhos pelo carro. Era um porsche amarelo, que parecia para eles saído de um sonho. O rapaz deu por sim a acenar.

O outro carro voltou a aparecer desta vez estacionando quase em cima dos rapazes. Os rapazes nervosos olharam para todos os lados. A porta foi aberta e os rapazes olharam para o homem que saiu do carro, um BMW vermelho. Ele tinha ar de ser estrangeiro. Os seus cabelos eram compridos num tom cor de laranja. Os olhos verdes azulados estavam presos aos rapazes, mas principalmente no com quem a rapariga estava a falar.

- Então, que se passa aqui? - perguntou ele cruzando os braços.

- Bem.. nós estávamos de... vamos! - gritou o rapaz começando a correr no caminho oposto deles. Os outros dois iam logo atrás dele.

- Schu! Isso foi injusto! - a rapariga saiu do carro. Ela tinha cabelos pretos quase que azulados em duas tranças que passavam um pouco os ombros. Mas o mais impressionante nela eram os olhos, um tom de violeta quase azul.

- Mas, eu apenas estava a ajudar! E sabes muito bem que aquilo que fizeste não foi justo! Ele ficou chateado contigo e ainda por cima desapareceste logo em seguida!

- Ele que pensasse antes de me dizer aquilo. - ela voltou-se para entrar de novo no carro. Ela parou e olhou de lado para o outro. - E acho que chegou a hora de tu deixares de andar a fazer de cãozinho, ele não precisa de um animal domestico, para isso está... - ela pausou e baixou a cabeça.

O homem abraçou-a e fê-la entrar no carro dele.

- Vais comigo, eu mando alguém vir buscar o carro depois. - respondeu ele à expressão de confusão dela. Ela apenas se sentou e olhou pela janela. - E Aya.. estávamos preocupados contigo.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

O condutor ligou o carro e colocou o pé no acelerador. Em minutos ninguém via o carro vermelho nem sequer no horizonte.

Um homem que estava encostado a uma parede olhou para o carro amarelo. Ele sorriu e sem dizer mais nada entrou dentro do carro. Ao acelerar a única ideia que tinha na mente era que aquela rapariga tinha de ser um anjo caído da terra..

O meu novo fic! E sem dúvida será estranho! Vou só escrevendo quando tiver vontade! Já que tenho tantos fics para acabar, neste momento decidi-me que só vou acrescentar capítulos nos meus fics incompletos quando alguém me pedir.. tenho andado sem tempo e sem dúvida que a inspiração só me atinge quando recebo uma boa critica ou somente um pedido..

Claro que devo também revelar que devia estar a estudar para o meu exame de amanhã e em vez disso estou a escrever isto!! Sou mesmo maluca!

Até! ****


	2. Capítulo1

Velocidade Furiosa

by _KittyBlue_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Que tinhas na cabeça! Quase mataste o teu irmão do coração! - a rapariga foi parar ao chão ao receber uma bofetada. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto completamente atónita. - Sabes o que deveria ter feito? Nada! Só mandei o Schuldich atrás de ti, por saber que o Ran ficaria preocupado contigo!

- Mas.... - ela calou-se, em instantes os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela.

- Brad! Isso foi demais! - Schuldich ajoelhou-se à frente de Aya e deu-lhe um lenço. - Vá lieb.. não ligues ao mauzão do Bradley!

Ela limpou os olhos e levantou-se correndo para fora da garagem.

Schuldich voltou-se para Crawford. Ele aproximou-se com um ar ameaçador que assustaria qualquer pessoa, mas como estamos a falar de Brad Crawford ele apenas permaneceu com uma expressão de indiferença e repulsa no rosto.

- Sabes o que acabaste de fazer?

- Talvez tenha exagerado, mas eu não permito que ela continue a agir como uma criança mimada! Achas que alguma vez na vida, ela se vai preocupar connosco se não a disciplinarmos? Ela é mimada e irresponsável, sem contar com insolente e arrogante! Ela pensa que por o irmão ser uma pessoa importante entre nós, ela pode fazer o que quiser! Mas ela não pode!

- Já pensaste em dizer isso ao Ran? - perguntou Schuldich com um riso malicioso. - Tu não entendes que ela sente-se confortável connosco por isso ela age assim!

- Que se passa? - perguntou Crawford quando um rapaz entrou interrompendo-os.

- Está alguém lá fora.. no carro da Aya. - respondeu o rapaz.

- Uh? Que queres dizer, Nagi? Eu deixei o carro na rua central, ia mandar alguém busca-lo a seguir.. - Nagi apenas deu de ombros para a pergunta de Schuldich continuando à espera de uma ordem.

- Manda quem quer que seja entrar. - disse finalmente Brad.

O carro amarelo entrou devagar parando em frente a Schuldich e a Crawford. Nagi tinha voltado e estava naquele momento a fechar o portão. O alemão tentou ler a mente do condutor mas não conseguiu ir além de uma barreira muito forte.

- Hum.. Boas barreiras sensitivas.. - murmurou o telepata baixo.

A porta do carro abriu-se e um homem saiu. Alguém completamente desconhecido a qualquer um deles. Nagi olhou para Crawford mas tanto ele como Schuldich estavam ainda a olhar o homem de cima a baixo.

- Nada de "Bem-vindo"? Esperava uma boa recepção!

Schuldich olhou de lado para o homem, tentando controlar a vontade de rir. Ele percorreu os olhos pelo desconhecido. Era alto e tinha um corpo bem definido mas sem deixar de ser elegante. Ele buscou o rosto e viu alguns fios de cabelos loiros nas faces do homem, ele tinha o cabelo preso num curto rabo de cavalo. Os olhos estavam escondidos por um par de óculos escuros.

- Será que me enganei e vocês são os nada sociais?

Schuldich sem conseguir controlar-se desatou a rir.

- Bem Brad, ele deve conhecer-te de algum lado!

Crawford deu alguns passos na direcção dele. Mas foi parado ao receber um murro no meio da cara. Ele caiu no chão, imediatamente pronto para retaliar quando viu outra pessoa a pressiona-lo ao chão.

- Ow! Ran!! - Schuldich correu para cima do homem que estava a bater em Crawford mas o homem parecia determinado a mata-lo.

- Nunca! Entendes! Nunca mais lhe toques! Da próxima vez, eu não te parto o nariz! Na próxima eu faço com que te arrependas de ter nascido, Brad Crawford! - o homem levantou-se e Schuldich suspirou.

O homem tinha cabelos vermelhos, numa cor tão viva e idêntica a sangue. Ele levou uma mão para endireitar a roupa, que era umas calças pretas de tecido, e uma camisa branca aberta até meio do peito. O casaco preto estava aberto deixando qualquer um olhar para o ruivo e perceber que ele era atlético de uma forma escultural.

Schuldich parou em frente a Ran e agarrou-o pela gravata branca e preta que estava desfeita. O ruivo olhou para ele durante alguns instantes, o seu olhar ameaçava-o a comentar aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. E claro que o alemão sabia quando tinha de estar calado.

- Uau! Isto será a minha recepção de boas vindas! Ai está alguém que não quero ter como inimigo. - os três olharam para o loiro que apenas deu um sorriso. Ele retirou os óculos e fixou-os directamente no ruivo. Verde esmeralda encontraram-se com violeta ametista. - Hum... e posso saber quem tenho o prazer de conhecer?

Schuldich olhou de Ran para o loiro.

- Bem.. podes conhecer-nos a todos! Que achas? - disse Schuldich num tom divertido mas os seus olhos diziam ao loiro que ele não estava nada contente com a situação. - Schuldich, aquele no chão a limpar o sangue que escorre sem parar, é o Crawford, e este é o Ran..

- Yohji Kudoh.

- E que pretende de nós, senhor Kudoh? - perguntou Brad levantando-se mas não sem dar um último olhar a Ran, que respondeu voltando-lhe costas e cruzando os braços como se dizendo que não estava nada arrependido.

- Apenas vim trazer o carro na verdade.. eu achei que seria um desperdício deixa-lo na rua como algo abandonado, afinal de contas é um bom modelo.. e claro que queria experimenta-lo. - respondeu Yohji.

/E estavas tu há pouco a chama-la de insolente?/ enviou Schuldich telepaticamente para Crawford. O homem apenas permaneceu no mesmo lugar a observar o desconhecido.

- Já devolveu a nossa propriedade, que quer mais, uma recompensa?

- Vinha a calhar já que preciso de dinheiro urgente.

- Hum.. mais um que vem a nós para competir! - suspirou o alemão colocando um braço em redor dos ombros de Yohji. Os dois olharam um para o outro durante algum tempo até Crawford tossir para chamar atenção dos dois para ele.

- E exactamente que podemos fazer por si?

- Isto não é nada comigo, tenho mais que fazer. - disse Ran de repente dirigindo-se para uma das saídas do edifício.

- Ran! - o ruivo parou para olhar para Brad. - Temos de falar sobre isto. - ele apontou para a sua face vermelha.

- Não, não temos. Não devias ter batido na minha irmã. Eu só vim aqui resolver esse pormenor. Podes fazer o que quiseres comigo e os outros, mas não tocas na minha irmã.. - Ran alcançou a porta e bateu-a com força ao fecha-la apenas para afirmar aquilo que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Hum.. uma fera.. - murmurou Yohji.

- Nem sabes o quando, meu. - respondeu Schuldich com um sorriso pervertido.

- Calem-se! Leva o carro para o sitio do costume, Schuldich! Nós, senhor Kudoh, vamos falar. - Crawford afastou-se para o interior da garagem, entrando num pequeno gabinete, quando o loiro entrou, Crawford fechou a porta deixando-os sozinhos.

Schuldich suspirou. - Porque sou sempre eu que tenho de fazer isto? Até parece que sou criado dele! - resmungou ele enquanto entrava no carro para fazer o que Crawford lhe tinha mandado.

** - - **

Como todas as noites, uma corrida acontecia. Todos se reunião para ver e para participar. Mas ao contrario de todas as outras noites, nesta existia um novo concorrente entre o circuito.

Entre as pessoas mais importantes estavam Crawford e Schuldich, que pretendiam participar para ir contra Yohji. Outro dos mais importantes concorrentes era Aya. A rapariga estava encostada no carro amarelo, já preparada para correr.

Yohji parou o seu carro, um Jag que ele apelidava de Seven, ao lado dela. Ela desviou o olhar da sua companheira para olhar para ele.

- És o novato? Vais correr hoje? - perguntou ela.

- Exactamente. E tu, és quem?

- Eu apenas estou aqui por divertimento.. gosto de ver o meu irmão todo preocupado! Aya Fujimiya. - ela ofereceu a mão que ele aceitou dando um beijo. - Oh! Que simpático! Acho que vou gostar de ti!

- Yohji Kudoh.. preparado para encantar.

A rapariga que estava ao lado de Aya agarrou a mão que Yohji ainda agarrava. E sem nenhum dos dois prever, ela puxou o rosto da rapariga dando-lhe um beijo na boca. Yohji ficou espantado a olhar para as duas, mas sorriu ao ver Aya responder ao gesto e começar a tocar a outra rapariga.

- Aya! - as duas separaram-se com um sorriso e olharam para Schuldich que estava com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. - Isso são coisas que se façam? Aqui?? Vão arranjar um quarto!

- Mas Schu-chan! Tu fazes isto tantas vezes com o meu mano! - respondeu Aya com um sorriso na sua cara angelical. Schuldich arregalou os olhos para depois lhe lançar um olhar mortífero. - E nós as duas ainda não chegamos a fazer aquilo que vocês fazem!

Schuldich voltou costas e começou a andar para o seu carro que estava quase no fim da pista. Enquanto isso Aya continuava a gritar insinuação ao alemão, fazendo a rapariga que estava com ela corar e até Yohji ficar surpreso.

- Então, tu és irmã do Ran? - perguntou o loiro.

Ela calou-se e olhou para ele curiosa. - Sim.

- Aya, vou ver como esta o teu irmão.. até depois.

Aya deu-lhe um sorriso. - Ok, até depois Sakura.

O loiro saiu do seu carro e encostou-se, como havia pouco espaço entre eles, os dois estavam mais próximos não precisando de falar muito alto. Aya riu-se.

- És mais um dos que se encantou e quer conquistar o meu niisan?

- Achas que tenho hipóteses?

- Hum.. és giro.. eu acho que sim! - ela envolveu Yohji pelo pescoço. - Acho que vais ter é muita competição, mas em geral isso é o que traz a adrenalina, não é? - perguntou-lhe ela num sussurro ao ouvido.

- Eu sempre fui de gostar de desafios.

- Eu acho que vamos nos tornar grandes amigos! Principalmente se isso me ajudar a fazer da vida de todos aqui um inferno! Sabes qual é o ponto fraco do meu irmão?

Yohji apenas abanou a cabeça.

- O pescoço! Toca-lhe no pescoço e ele rende-se! E sabes, ele tem imensas cócegas, ainda que tente esconder! Ele faz os outros desistir por causa da sua personalidade de gelo! Mas não caias no truque!

Aya continuou a relatar alguns aspectos e factos importantes referentes a Ran. Os dois só se separaram uma hora depois, quando a corrida foi iniciada. Aya sorriu e saltou para dentro do porsche amarelo. Ela olhou para Yohji e sorriu.

- Mais uma coisa, Kudoh! O meu irmão gosta de vencedores!

O som de um tiro iniciou a corrida. Todos os carros aceleraram e em segundos estavam num circuito de velocidade e motores que roncavam ao máximo.

Primeiro capítulo, depois do prólogo.. este deve ter parecido estranho, não?

Uma coisa má é que eu não entendo nada de carros, por isso... SORRY!!

Eu apenas estou a usar as marcas que conheço bem, mas talvez me aventure a colocar outras mais no fic, quem sabe! E já agora, se alguém souber a marca do carro do Yohji por favor me diga! Apenas sei que ele lhe chama "Super Seven" mas li também nalguns fics que era um jag...

Que estão a achar? Digam-me!

_Até ao próximo capítulo!!_

****


	3. Capítulo2

Velocidade Furiosa

by _KittyBlue_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Yohji rapidamente conseguiu superar Aya e até Schuldich. Existiam apenas três concorrentes à sua frente. Um deles, ele sabia ser Crawford, e os outros dois, ele não conhecia, nem pelos carros. Um era um rapaz moreno, que cada vez que olhava para Yohji se assustava ao ver que ele ainda estava ali.

O outro concorrente, que era quem estava na liderança da corrida, estava num carro prateado. Os vidros eram escuros e estavam levantados por isso era impossível Yohji ver quem era o condutor. Mas tal como Aya lhe tinha dito, ele sentia a adrenalina e sentia-se cada vez mais pronto a acelerar para alcançar o primeiro lugar.

Finalmente o loiro conseguiu passar o moreno, que estava num Ferrari Spider descapotável preto, agora só lhe faltava passar Crawford, que estava num BMW azul escuro, e o outro condutor.

No último minuto Yohji conseguiu ultrapassar Crawford, mas perdeu para o porsche prateado. Ele parou na meta enquanto o vencedor parou um pouco mais à frente, distante dele. Crawford parou ao lado do loiro e saiu do carro.

- Bom.. acho que tens futuro, Kudoh. - disse Crawford meio chateado por ter perdido para um novato, mas também, quem não ficaria.

O loiro sorriu e desviou o olhar para o outro carro. A porta abriu-se e saiu de dentro dele duas pessoas. Uma sendo uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos presos, ela correu para fora da pista num instante, que Yohji nem teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa.. finalmente a porta do condutor abriu-se e o loiro ficou completamente de rastos.

- Ran!

Aya correu e abraçou o dono do carro prateado. - Eu sabia que ganhavas!

- Quem achavas que me iria passar? - ele sorriu discretamente para ela.

Yohji estava um pouco mais atrás deles. De braços cruzados.

- Então, Kudoh! Eu não te cheguei a dizer que o meu mano era o vencedor de todas as corridas? - perguntou Aya com um sorriso meio cínico. - Das que ele participa quero dizer! - ela riu-se e voltou a sua atenção para Ran.

Yohji permaneceu onde estava apenas a observar o outro. Os seus olhos percorriam o corpo oculto por umas jeans pretas e uma camisola azul escura. Ele voltou a fixar o rosto e viu olhos ametistas a olhar para ele.

- Apesar de tudo, fizeste uma boa corrida. Parabéns.

- Nem por isso, acabei em segundo lugar..

- Isso é assim tão mau?

- Claro que sim! Não sou homem de segundo lugar, eu só aceito primeiro.

- Uh. Vais ter de te esforçar muito então, Kudoh.

** - - **

Finalmente o silêncio instalou-se no quarto e apenas a respiração pesada de três pessoas deixavam claro que estava ainda alguém ali. A pessoa no meio sentou-se e sem dizer nada gatinhou por cima de um dos outros homens para sair da cama.

- Onde vais, Orchidee? - perguntou Schuldich voltando costas para Crawford, o outro ocupante da cama e voltando-se para o ruivo que estava a vestir-se.

- Tenho aulas amanha cedo e ainda preciso ter a certeza que a minha irmã já está em casa.. - o ruivo finalmente encontrou a sua camisola que estava no meio da roupa dos outros dois e vestiu-a rapidamente. Ele ia a aproximar-se da porta quando percebeu que o alemão ainda estava a olhar para ele.

Os olhos violeta desviaram-se para a cama e encararam os esmeralda de Schuldich. O telepata estava deitado de lado a olhar seriamente para Ran. Apenas coberto parcialmente pelo lençol Ran podia ver grande parte daquele corpo que tantas vezes o levava à loucura.

- Vejo-te depois Schu.. - apenas dizendo isso ele saiu do quarto.

Schuldich suspirou e deitou-se como deve ser na cama fixando o tecto.

- Achas que ele ainda está zangado comigo? - perguntou o moreno no outro canto da cama.

O alemão olhou para Crawford durante alguns segundos decidindo-se depois a seguir o mesmo caminho de Ran. Ele levantou-se, procurando a sua roupa pelo quarto, e finalmente ao encontra-la vestiu-se.

Ao perceber que Crawford ainda esperava uma resposta dele, ele olhou para o outro homem. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios aproximou-se e beijou-o na boca, afastando-se imediatamente quando o moreno tentou aprofundar o beijo.

- Ele tem todas as razoes para estar chateado contigo, Brad.. se eu fosse tu dava-lhe algum tempo e espaço. - Schuldich sorriu e andou até à porta abrindo-a e saindo sem dizer mais nada.

- Porra! - murmurou Crawford no silêncio da noite num quarto escuro e solitário.

** - - **

Ran ia a andar pela propriedade de Crawford, onde viviam as pessoas que eram protegidas pelo empresário. Tais como ele e a sua irmã, claro que existia também depois Schuldich, que até hoje o ruivo não entendia o porque deve fazer tudo o que Crawford queria mesmo indo contra tudo aquilo que ele acredita; Sakura, que apesar de ter sido inicialmente apenas uma amiga de Aya e uma namorada de Ran tinha acabado por tornar-se namorada de Aya e parte da família estranha que eles eram todos; depois existia ainda Ken e o seu irmão Nagi, outro par que Ran não conseguia compreender, eles não eram pobres, pelo contrario, Ken era um jogador de futebol famoso e Nagi um génio a nível informático, eles podiam estar bem longe daquela gente...

- Hum.. deu um euro se me disseres o que estás a pensar com tanta força.

O ruivo olhou em redor e fixou os seus olhos num pedaço de relva que estava no meio do terreno. Ele olhou novamente em redor parando na sua casa, que ainda tinha as luzes acesas, e depois voltando-se para olhar para a casa de Crawford de onde estava Schuldich a sair. Ele ainda olhou para trás de si e viu a casa onde vivia Ken mas estava escura por isso os dois irmãos deviam ter saído ou estar a dormir.

- Que fazes aqui, Kudoh? Pensei que ficasses apenas para competir na corrida? Vais ser mais um animal de estimação do Crawford?

- Oh Ran.. eu? Animal de estimação? Não.. não me dou bem com ordens.. principalmente quando sou contra aquilo que o teu amigo faz.

Yohji estava deitado na relva, as mãos atrás da cabeça, os seus olhos estavam colados nas estrelas no céu, mas a sua cabeça e atenção estava sem dúvida em Ran. Ele sorriu ligeiramente ao perceber o ruivo aproximar-se dele.

- Então que fazes aqui ainda? Ou melhor, aqui fora? Se vais ficar, o Crawford deve ter-te dado um sitio para ficar, não?

- Ele deu.. mas eu tenho o meu próprio apartamento na cidade, apenas gostei deste cantinho e a vista para o céu é incrível, decidi ficar aqui um bocado..

- Um bocado? A corrida terminou à 4 horas..

- A sério? Não me dei conta. - o loiro levantou-se e olhou para Ran.

- Que foi? - perguntou Ran quando percebeu que o outro homem estava a olhar para ele intensamente.

- Nada, estava apenas a olhar é proibido?

- ... talvez. - respondeu Ran desviando os olhos dos esmeralda que teimavam em o fixar.

- Oh.. o teu namorado não deixa?

Ran voltou a olhar para Yohji e depois seguiu o olhar do loiro para a mansão de Crawford, Schuldich estava em frente ao seu carro, de braços cruzados ao peito a olhar para eles.

/Ele não me vai violar ou algo do tipo, podes ir, sabes?/

/Sabes lá! Ele tem cada pensamento mais pervertido que prefiro ficar até estares seguro em tua casa.. longe dele..../

/Ciúmes, Schu-chan?/ Ran usou propositadamente o nickname da sua irmã para Schuldich, ele sabia que apesar de tudo o alemão odiava-o, só deixava mesmo Aya chamar-lhe aquilo por gostar muito dela.. e claro de Ran..

Ele desviou o olhar de Schuldich, quando viu o telepata a entrar dentro do carro.

- Vai-se embora sem ti? Pensei que viesse fazer concorrência ou algo do tipo? - perguntou Yohji ainda a olhar para o BMW vermelho de Schuldich.

- Concorrência? Ele não precisa-se preocupar com coisas desse género, temos uma relação aberta e de certeza que ele não vai ter de se preocupar logo contigo, não é, Kudoh?

O loiro olhou para ele e riu-se.

- Hum.. acho que se eu fosse tu ficava mais preparado.. eu sei controlar o meu libido, mas não posso fazer nada contra namorado ciumentos enfurecidos.

Ran riu-se.

- Boa noite, Kudoh.. - o ruivo começou a andar na direcção da sua casa. Ele parou no caminho e olhou para Yohji pensativo. - E dos meus namorados ele não é o ciumento enfurecido.. - disse Ran finalmente continuando depois o seu caminho.

Yohji ficou algum tempo ali com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

_Raios.. bem me parecia que conhecia aquele cheiro.. sexo... Brad Crawford, Ran Fujimiya, e Schuldich.. Schuldich uma-coisa-qualquer-que-ainda-não-sei... _

- Nunca fui de me negar a um desafio, Ran. - murmurou Yohji caminhando para o seu carro. Ele disse apenas num sussurro mas ele não percebeu que o ruivo o tinha ouvido. Ran tinha parado quando estava a abrir a porta e olhou para onde estava o loiro.

_Deve ser minha imaginação.. tem de ser a minha imaginação.._

Pequeno capítulo.. eu sei.. queria escrever qualquer coisa mas não sabia como continuar.. acabei aqui..

Uma coisa que tenho a dizer em relação à propriedade do Crawford.. imaginem aqueles terrenos enormes e luxuosos dos famosos. Eu lembrei-me de a casa de alguém ao escrever isto, mas agora não me lembro de quem.. (eu sem dúvida que me surpreendo a mim mesma..)

De qualquer forma.. o terreno é redondo, e nos dois pólos está a casa de Ran, onde vivem os irmãos e Sakura; no outro polo está a mansão de Crawford, que é o dobre de qualquer casa da propriedade. Depois em cada lado estão mais duas casas, a casa onde vive Ken e Nagi, e depois ainda outra que está desabitada.. um fiz um pequeno mapa, até para eu perceber melhor onde estavam as personagens. Se quiserem mandem-me um email a pedir-me.. tem alguns detalhes que só com o mapa poderia explicar... (para quem me pedir o mapa.. está "track" numa parte, ai é onde estão estacionados os carros para as corridas, as corridas feitas pelo Crawford são iniciadas na propriedade dele.. só para saberem.. de resto acho que é explicito!)

Bem.. acho que é tudo!

Já agora.. para quem estiver à espera de um lemon threesome BradxRanxSchuldich, desculpem desapontar mas não vão ver nada!! A não ser que me peçam muito claro e mesmo ai.. terão de me dar fortes razoes para o fazer.. não que seja contra threesomes, mas prefiro relações a dois...

Este fic está a tornar-se algo completamente fora do meu estilo.. threesomes... YURI!! Eu odeio yuri, para quem não sabe, mas aquelas duas simplesmente instalaram-se no meu fic... parecem tão queridas juntas... (ainda que eu pense arranjar outra pessoa para a Aya.. )....

Deixem uma review!! Digam-me que estão a achar!!

E chega de conversa, pois estás são as notas de autores maiores desde.. sempre!

_Até ao próximo capítulo!!_

****


End file.
